What Happened?
by arilalee187
Summary: Hanya tentang Minho yang kebingungan karena dua orang yang selalu mengejar Taemin tiba-tiba berpindah haluan dan malah berpacaran. Seharusnya Minho senang, 'kan? It's SHINee Minho & Taemin. It's 2Min. Slight KaiStal.


WHAT HAPPENED?

.

.  
2min fanfiction by arilalee

"Ini lucu, sih. Maksudku, dulu mereka rival - you know what i mean, right?"

Taemin hanya tertawa kasual seraya menuangkan cereal ke dalam mangkuk sarapannya. "Mereka berdua itu sahabatku, jadi mereka juga seharusnya bersahabat. Dan kata rival itu terlalu jahat."

Minho mengabaikan suara rekahan serealnya yang sudah hampir melembek karena terlalu lama terendam susu. "Heol, mereka berdua bahkan hampir saling membunuh hanya untuk berebut meminjamkan payung padamu, Taemin."

"Kau mengingatnya dengan baik, Hyung." Taemin menopang dagunya setelah menuangkan susu cair ke serealnya. "Apakah kau sedang merasa kesal karena mereka berdua berhenti melakukan itu - well, memberiku perhatian?"

"Kau gila?" Minho hampir berteriak di kursinya. Lalu setelahnya ia tertawa dengan nada penuh keangkuhan. "Aku seharusnya berpesta karena akhirnya mereka menyerah mengusikmu."

Taemin tersenyum lagi. Ia mulai menyuap serealnya sebelum perutnya yang keroncongan akan meledak di pagi hari yang - tak cukup - tenang ini.

"Tapi.." Minho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia sudah mengangkat sendoknya, tapi meletakannya lagi ke dalam mangkuk. Mengundang decakan dari pemuda di depannya. "..apa yang membuat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpindah haluan? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Taemin mengedikan bahunya dengan spontan. Dia bukan mengada-ada, "Entahlah. Saat itu Jongin masih menemaniku makan siang dan Soojung masih menyekakan keringatku setelah berlatih menari. Lalu esok harinya mereka kompak tak muncul di hadapanku. Dan keesokannya lagi, tepatnya kemarin, mereka sudah datang ke kampus sambil saling berpegangan tangan. Aku tidak berhak bertanya karena, ya, itu bukan hakku untuk mencampuri privasi mereka."

Minho mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum ia tertawa konyol. "Apakah sebenarnya mereka sedang berpura-pura menyerah mengejarmu agar aku lengah menjagamu?"

"Oh ayolah Hyung." Kini giliran Taemin yang tertawa konyol. "Seharusnya ini menjadi berita bagus, 'kan? Aku sudah tidak diganggu oleh orang-orang yang berpotensi merebutku darimu, loh."

"Apa kau bangga karena kau punya banyak penggemar?" Entah kenapa, Minho terlihat terlalu sensitif.

"Ya, sedikit." Dan Taemin itu tidak suka terlalu serius.

"Jinjja." Minho menggumam lalu benar-benar menyuap serealnya.

Taemin terkekeh karena Minho masih saja bertampang kesal saat mengunyah serealnya. "Ada masalah, Hyung?"

"Tidak." Minho menjawab dengan mantap. "Aku hanya merasa aneh.."

Ucapan Minho terputus saat ponsel Taemin di atas meja bergetar begitu saja. Mata Minho menyipit ketika melihat nama Soojung di layar ponsel Taemin.

"Mau apa dia menelepon?"

Taemin mengedikan bahunya lalu menekan tombol terima dan meloudspeaker sambungan telepon itu.

"Taemin Oppa!"

Taemin menatap Minho sambil menyahut, "Ya, Jung. Ada apa?"

"Ania~ aku hanya mau tanya, apakah kau free hari ini?"

"Ya, aku free." Taemin mendengar dengusan protes dari Minho.

"Whoa, Jonginnie dia free." Terdengar suara rusuh Soojung di seberang sana.

"Apa dia sedang bersama si hitam itu juga?" Minho mengatakannya sambil melotot tak suka.

Taemin mengisyaratkan agar Minho diam. "Ada apa, Soojung-ah?"

"Kau mau tidak kita pergi menonton pertunjukan club teater sore ini?" Suara Soojung terdengar sangat nyaring. Dia antusias sekali sepertinya.

"Eum, kedengarannya menarik."

Minho menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja mendengar sahutan Taemin.

"Kalau begitu, jam 3 nanti aku dan Jongin akan menjemputmu, Oppa. Aku sudah booking tiketnya."

Taemin tersenyum sambil menatap Minho yang seperti ingin melemparkan dirinya ke jurang. "Bagaimana kalau lebih awal? Kita kencan dulu sebelum pergi ke teater?"

"Kencan?" Terdengar suara Soojung yang kebingungan di seberang sama.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Kau mau kita kencan bertiga begitu?" Kali ini suara Jongin yang terdengar.

Taemin terkekeh renyah. "Ania, kau gila?"

"Lalu?"

"Kita double date. Aku akan bawa Minho Hyung juga."

Minho mendongak dan langsung mendapati wajah Taemin di hadapannya.

"D-double date?" Suara Soojung nampak keheranan di sana.

"Tapi Hyung, tiketnya baru dibooking 3 saja." Jongin sepertinya mencoba beralasan. "Sepertinya juga sudah sold out."

"Wah, sayang sekali." Taemin pura-pura mendengus. "Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku tidak ikut saja, teman-teman."

"Tapi Oppa.."

"Mian ne.."

PIP

Taemin mematikan sambungan teleponnya sepihak, sebelum ia mendapati Minho yang menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu tepat di depannya.

Taemin menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Minho tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya.

"Apa?" Taemin bertanya.

Minho menggeleng lalu memberikan jitakan gratis di kepala Taemin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Taemin shock dengan 'hadiah' dari Minho barusan.

"Apa kau tahu, kau adalah orang jahat tetapi mencoba berkedok baik. Serigala berbulu domba." Cibir Minho.

Taemin tertawa sendiri mendengarnya. "Aku hanya tidak mau memutuskan persahabatan kami."

"Itu tak akan terjadi, Taemin. Kau hanya sedang berusaha tak menyakiti hati mereka. Seharusnya aku sedang cemburu saat ini, tapi aku malah senang." Minho tersenyum lebar pada Taemin.

"Aish, senyummu itu menyeramkan, tahu."

"Yang penting, nanti sore kita kencan 'kan?"

Taemin menggeleng lalu mendorong kepala Minho sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Tadi itu hanya trik. Tidak ada kencan sore ini."

"Apa?"

Kkeut!

hahahahahaha /plak  
ini ff kuketik kurang dari lima belas menit dan langsung post. padahal lagi belajar buat UASBN agama T_T Di ffn jarang ada ff 2min, tapi gapapalah. kali aja ada yang minat :D


End file.
